Hero
by MizzizzPurrrfekt
Summary: This is my first story. It's a songfic to Enrique Iglesias' "Hero". Please go easy on me! Dramione!


Author's Note: This is my first story and I'm really psyched. I don't own Harry Potter or the song (which is by Enrique Iglesias). All comments welocme, but please go easy on me! ~Alex~

**HERO (DRAMIONE SONGFIC)**

_Let me be your hero._

He watched her from a distance. The way her luscious, mahogany hair seemed to lose its life. The way her large, chocolate eyes were deprived of any previous life they held. He watched as her so called "friends" turned their backs on her and left her to fend on her own.

He just wanted to hold her protectively in his strong arms as if protecting her from the big, bad world. He just wanted to wipe any tears off her beautiful, porcelain face.

He just wanted to be her hero.

_Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?  
>Would you run, and never look back?<br>Would you cry, if you saw me crying?  
>And would you save my soul, tonight?<em>

Maybe he was being a bit to dramatic, but the feeling that was possessing Draco Malfoy was strange and foreign to him. He felt invincible but at the same time so vulnerable. He felt like he would do anything to prove to her that he could be her hero.

He found himself wondering if she would reject him. She probably would. She was Hermione Granger- Muggleborn extraordinaire for Pete's sakes! Even though this year's Head Girl and Head Boy had gotten along on a friendlier terms, they still had a lot more ground to cover before he could tell even think about asking.

_Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?  
>Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this<br>Now would you die, for the one you love?  
>Hold me in your arms, tonight<em>

He slowly walked into their Head's Common Room. She was their sitting by the fire, a few lone tears slipping out of her eyes. Draco walked closer and sat next to her. She quickly turned her head away from him and attempted to dry her eyes. He stopped her hand.

"Don't." he told her in a quiet voice before proceeding to brush a stray tear from her cheek.

Startled, she looked at him as if his face held the answer to all his actions. But all she saw were a pair of startling storm grey eyes. The eyes that mocked her and taunted her for the past seven years held no hate or disgust but concern for her and what seemed like…love.

He hesitantly reached his hand out and traced his thumb over her lips. They, like the rest of her, were perfect- plump, pink and soft. She inhaled sharply and he was afraid that he took it too far but she grabbed his large, masculine hand in her smooth, petit one and leaned in.

Slowly, her lips met his. They both poured their hearts and souls into the kiss. He showed her all his feelings toward her, doubts and pure passion. She conveyed all her sorrows, insecurities and fears.

He kissed her slowly and gently- his lips surprisingly soft to her. It was a kiss that neither of them ever experienced before. Fireworks exploded in both heads.

In all his previous kissing experiences, Draco never felt so magnificent. She kissed him shyly and he could tell that she probably never kissed anyone except for maybe Weasley and Krum. And yet he found that her lack of confidence made her even better.

But for some reason after that glorious kiss, Hermione after a moment's pause ran out the room leaving a very dazed and confused Draco behind.

_I can be your hero, baby  
>I can kiss away the pain<br>I will stand by you forever  
>You can take my breath away<em>

Draco Malfoy was very…confused. And he was very satisfied. Hermione Granger kissed him on her own accord.

He was one step closer to letting himself into her heart.

So this morning he walked to breakfast with a slight bounce in his step. To someone who knew him very well, he was either in a very, very, _very_ good mood or very, very, _very_ ill.

As soon as he left the Great Hall (at which he was regarded very strangely by his best mate Blaise Zabini) and made his way to Double Potions class with the Gryffindors his good mood faltered. He saw Hermione jump from an abandoned classroom in the Dungeons as if burned. Wondering what was wrong; he tiptoed closer and saw Weasley and Potter discussing Hermione in a very cruel manner.

"Bloody know-it-all!" said the gangly red-head not even bothering to keep his voice down.

"Who does she think she is- acting as if she's the most important?" lamented Potter.

Draco turned back and saw Hermione still standing in the doorway sniffling and silently sobbing. She didn't deserve this. She's the brains of the Golden Trio for crying out loud! Without her Potter and Weasley would both be murdered before they could say "Avada"!

He took a deep breath and casually strolled into the room. He couldn't act to protective of her, but he couldn't stand as they made fun of her.

"Well, well, well" he drawled "If it isn't high and all mighty Potter and his faithful lackey Weaslebee…"

"What do you want Malfoy?" demanded Potter.

"Just here to give you a piece of advice. You don't know what you have until it's gone."

"What's that supposed to mean?" injected Weasley.

Draco sighed exasperated. "It means not to judge Granger's worth because when you'll go and try to be a hero it might backfire horribly if she's not there."

"We don't need her! We were perfectly fine without her. She was a good person to copy from though."

"Oh yes, of course. All those times she saved your asses from the Professors or evil, albino freak doesn't count, does it?"

"Shut your mouth! We can do fine without her. She's a bossy know-it-all that belongs under our feet."

"Nice Potter. Here I was thinking that the Gryffindors are the noble and loyal ones, obviously not."

By this time he was almost out the doorway. "Oh and by the way Potter, you and your sidekick might want to take care of those boils. It's quite disgusting."

"What?" he asked his hands immediately flying to his face.

"_Furnunculus!" _Draco said pointing his wand at both boys causing boils to erupt all over their bodies.

He then proceeded to walk closer to Hermione who was now crying freely.

"Shhh…." he crooned softly. "It's ok. Potter and Weasley are just big gits with overinflated egos."

He started rubbing her back. Somehow, she shifted and was trapped between him and the wall.

After a few minutes, her sobs subsided and she looked at him through unbelievably long eyelashes.

"Why?" she choked out. "Why are you so nice to me?"

"Because Hermione," he said softly "I think I love you."

_Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?  
>Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?<br>Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
>I don't care you're here, tonight<em>

They were sitting in the Common Room, Hermione resting her head on his shoulder and staring into the dancing flames. Ever since Draco's confession, they were inseparable.

Draco was looking at her thinking very hard. Hermione turned her head and noticed him.

"What?" she wondered.

"Nothing!" he replied a bit too quickly.

"No it's not nothing. What is it?"

"Well I was wondering…"

With that Draco got down on one knee and asked her the one question she also dreamed of coming out of his lips.

"Hermione Jean Granger I love you with my heart and soul. I need you like air and water. Without you I'm nothing. Will you marry me?"

"Oh Draco!" Hermione cried overcome with emotion, "Of course!"

He smiled the most breathtaking smile and slipped a beautiful diamond ring on her finger. Then, he stood up, and pulling her up with him, kissed her more passionately than he ever did before.

Even though there were a million questions and doubts running through both their heads, they didn't ruin the moment with their concerns.

They had each other, and to them that was enough.

_I can be your hero, baby  
>I can kiss away the pain<br>I will stand by you forever  
>You can take my breath away<em>

It was the night of the final battle. Draco and Hermione were both fighting side by side together. Everything was a blur. Curses and jinxes were flying everywhere and hitting everyone. Hermione wasn't sure she could take it anymore. There was only so much a pregnant woman could do.

Suddenly, a Deatheater aimed a killing curse at the girl. Draco who noticed this jumped in front of her. He almost lost her once; he wouldn't let it happen again.

The jet of green light hit him squarely in the chest. He fell to the grown as if in slow motion. Everything started going fuzzy and blurry. The only thing he saw was his beautiful wife kneeling next to him calling his name over and over crying.

"No! Draco! No! Please wake up! Draco! Draco!"

Summoning all his strength he grabbed her hands weakly.

"I love you." He mumbled before the world went black.

Hermione, still crying cradled his head in her lap. Her tears were falling all over her shirt and some landed on his face. She took a look at his handsome, pale face. He looked so peaceful and beautiful. He was more handsome than Adonis would ever be.

Silently, she whispered to him, "I love you too my hero."

_An' I can be your hero_


End file.
